That's What You Get
by Freeze Heart
Summary: The whale howled melodically, asking, "What would you do if I cried right now?" One-shot


**Title:** That's What You Get

**Disclaimer:** here!!

**A/n:** A deleted scene from my upcoming fanfiction, "Swallow's Insignificance." Unbeta-ed.

**Summary:** The whale howled melodically, asking, "What would you do if I cried right now?"

* * *

"Tezuka."

The said teen only grunted, "Hnn," focusing on his textbook. He could make out, from his peripheral vision, Fuji staring out the window and his right hand drawing the said swallow outside, which consisted of lines, squiggles, and circles. His drawings were abysmal. Yet Tezuka inwardly shrugged it off.

Fuji Syuusuke was a bad drawer. It was either that or because he wasn't even looking at his picture. Though, he doubted the latter choice.

Fuji called out, "Tezuka," and noticed that he drew on the table.

Tezuka grunted louder than before, "Hnnn."

Surely, Fuji must've heard him. Else, he would conclude Fuji's gone deaf! His acute hearing picks up conversations from across practice, 2 courts away. And even more so when the said conversation contains any of the following: Inui Juice, Fuji, Yuuta, and that one purple diva guy, Mizugei (1)?

… The tensai didn't reply back and erased the pencil marks off the table. He repeated, "Tezuka," once more.

It irked Tezuka for Fuji to call his name, three times in a row, for no reason at all. Really now, Fuji was not a sadist. He merely had fun watching others, more or less his friends, suffer; it was for amusement, only, not passion. He better have a good explanation for this. Or else, extra laps added on during practice. And Tezuka was not one to give extra laps without a good reason.

"Fuji." By now, this was ridiculous.

"… What do you think of me?" the boy breathed out, adding more details to his picture.

Tezuka blinked and gazed to his left. Did he hear right? "What was that?"

Fuji glanced over and smiled, confirming that he, indeed, heard right.

Nodding, he gave it a thought, minding the ceiling. "You are a friend," then he looked down, "a rival," and back to him, "and an asset to the team."

The ace's smile widened. "Sou ka (2)."

Tezuka went back to his work and he rejoiced happily, finding his solitude of peace: fishing. Until a big, bad, white whale jumped besides him, causing a wave, making the boat rise up and down in the sea. The whale howled melodically, asking, "What would you do if I cried right now?" Recovering his balance, Captain Tezuka was knocked off deck and his men were crying, "Man overboard! The captain's overboard!"

In actuality, Tezuka's leg shivered immensely when he uncrossed his dead-weight of a leg, a symptom of one gone numb. He mustered a, "What?" struggling to keep his stoic façade up.

"Forget about it," Fuji returning his attention to the sleeping freshman outside, underneath the cherry blossom tree, cap covering his face (3).

The latter puffed a breath of air, clearing his throat afterwards, "You wouldn't," etching his graph in a concise manner.

"Oh?" he inquired, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're Fuji."

"… Sou ne (4)."

The response had come a tad later than Tezuka expected it to. On the other hand, everything did add up to the point of it being fishy. And it wasn't his lunch and neither Fuji's. Today, Fuji was being OOC (5) and that was not good. The last time Fuji wasn't being himself was when he had forgotten the tensai's birthday. Rummaging through his mind, he was positive that it was May neither did he forget a scheduled 'date' with him. So why was he…?

"Fuji," he closed his textbook and faced the boy.

The said boy turned to him, the usual smile intact. "Yes, Tezuka?"

It didn't look or sound like anything was wrong with him. Yet his gut feeling was screaming at him. However, when it came to Fuji, he had learned to not trust his gut at all. So he put down his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. "It's nothing." He felt a migraine coming.

Fuji thanked his mother for genetically giving him 'closed eyes'. For without it, the world would see his orbs crying oceans.

_The clouds began to roll in, enveloping the sun and the upcoming moon from sight. It became darker and darker as the sun fell to sleep and the moon became a sad excuse for its substitute._

_

* * *

_

**A/n:**  
1 – water whale  
2 – Is that so?  
3 – guess who that is?  
4 – Is that right? – a loose translation as it's difficult to really explain the concept behind it.  
5 – Out of character

This is the end of two pages. Here. Well and 2 lines more, too. I'm pretty annoyed at my story. I keep editing it. Sorry, my beta-reader. I hope you enjoyed this short scene.  
Review and tell me what you thought of it. Thank you.


End file.
